The Past
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: How long have Jenny and Jethro known each other and how does she know Jethro's dad JIBBS,TATE,MCABBY AU Rated T for Language


**The Past**

**The whole team was in Gibbs basement Tony was sitting inside the frame of the boat with his arm wrapped around Kate; McGee was sitting with his arm around Abby; and Gibbs was upstairs getting beer.**

**Everyone heard the doorbell downstairs and Gibbs answer it he came back downstairs with an older man.**

"**Hey everyone this is my dad Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs announced**

**There was a chorus of Hi, Hello and Nice to meet you.**

**After two hours of talking everyone heard the front door opening the whole team out their hands on their guns and were ready to get up until they saw Gibbs put his hand up motioning for them to sit down.**

**It's ok guys it's…" He said**

"**Hey Jethro" Jen said**

**Everyone was shocked to see Jenny walked down the stairs.**

"**Hey Jen do you want a b.."**

**He was cut off when he heard her scream he looked at her she ran up to Jackson and gave him a big hug.**

"**Oh my good I can't believe you're here Jethro why didn't you tell me your father was coming" she demanded hitting him on the arm playfully.**

"**I don't know" he answered **

"**How are you ?" She asked Jack**

"**Good Good is your life better since the last time I saw you?" He asked sympathetically.**

"**Yea it is getting better but much better then when I was sixteen though" she answered.**

**They were to busy talking to realise everyone was looking at them wondering what was going on except Gibbs who knew how hard Jenny's life was when she was sixteen.**

"**Wait you two knew each other when Jenny was sixteen." Abby asked.**

**Jenny, Jethro and Jackson all looked at each other they knew they would be asked this question sooner or later.**

"**Yes I have known Jackson since I was about three, he was more of a father to me then my father was" Jenny answered smiling at Jackson**

"**Oh I am sorry does this mean you have known Gibbs since you were three" she said almost like she was excited the whole team rolled their eyes knowing that she was fishing for information.**

"**No I haven't known Gibbs since I was three I met him when I was fifteen." Jenny answered smiling at the young Woman knowing that she will be answering a lot more of these questions she knew that it would be easier to just tell everyone the whole story of how her Gibbs had met.**

**Jenny, Jethro and Jackson saw that the whole team was sitting up now waiting for information.**

"**Jen maybe you should just tell them" Gibbs suggested**

**Abby's eyes lit up at this she loved having information about 'Mommy and Daddy'.**

"**Oh please please please please please" Abby begged eyes wide pouting Jenny couldn't resisted the look always gave her when she wanted something.**

"**Ok well I guess I will start from when I was little, when I was three my mom died and my didn't really want me I think he always wanted a son so I was all alone just me and the housekeeper, he would have his dinner in his study well my study now just so he didn't have to see me or talk to me" she explained angrily.**

**Abby looked at her sympathetically Gibbs put his arm around her and Jackson just sat there quietly both of the Gibbs men knew what was coming.**

" **When I was four years old I was kidnapped he grabbed me from the house and pulled me down the street with him we walked past the Gibbs house and Jackson was outside in the front yard and he saw it all so he ran up to the man and punched me and told me to run into his house.**

**I thought he was a nice man I trusted him so I ran into the house when he came back inside he asked me where my house was and I told him so he took me home. When I got home my dad didn't even come out of his office he didn't care that I was kidnapped when Jackson found this out he was not happy so every second day or so he came over to see if I was ok. So that is how I know Jackson." She explained.**

**Everyone looked at Jenny sympathetically; Jethro pulled her closer; Jackson just sat there he didn't like to be classified as a hero or anything he was helping her he loved her like a daughter.**

"**So how did you meet Gibbs" Abby asked.**

**Jenny continued " Well when I was fifteen I was walking through a park near my house anyway a boy from school came past me and tried to put his arm around my shoulders well I didn't like it so I tried to shrug him off it didn't work so a boy the same around the same age as me came up and punched the guy in the face and told him to 'Go to hell'.**

**once he was gone Jethro offered to walk me home, On the way home we started talking about his dad and how he has been taking care of me and then when I got home he gave me his phone number and told me to ' call if you need anything'. Jenny blushed right red.**

**Jethro smiled from the set next to her; Tony just looked at the both and smiled Jackson cleared his throat he didn't need to hear that much about his son and about the girl he thought of as a daughter Abby looked at McGee and said **

"**Timmy how come you never do stuff like that it is so sweet"**

**McGee just glared at Gibbs; Kate turned to Jenny and noticed something **

"**Jenny are you blushing" **

**Jen blushed even more once she had said that she glared at Kate and hid her face in Jethro's arm she felt Jethro laugh.**

"**Kate Abby would you like me to keep going or not". Jenny asked while glaring.**

"**Ok we are shutting up now" Abby answered for them both eager to hear the rest of the story.**

**Jenny Continued " OK well on the day before my sixteenth birthday I went over to the Gibbs house and they threw me a birthday party for my sweet sixteen. **

**The next day I went down the stairs in the morning planning on going into my dads office to tell him that he shouldn't be ignoring me that it wasn't right. When I got downstairs I heard him talking so I hid behind a plant next to the door so he couldn't see me.**

**I looked into the study when I heard him finished on the phone and I saw him get out a gun he put it up to his head and just shot himself. I called NCIS which at the time was NIS and then I called Jethro straight away him and Jackson got to my house and sat with me while the body was being taken away. Jethro offered to stay with me and I agreed and so did Jackson but not before he gave us the safe sex talk" she added smirking at Jackson who was smiling. **

"**after about two more years together Jethro got his own house because we broke up and a year later he went into the corps and I studied law four years later I was Jethro's Probie.**

**Two weeks later we found ourselves in Paris undercover as Husband and Wife and secretly I was happy about that it was kind of easy we ended up getting back together. **

**Once the mission had finished I got a call from my auntie saying that she was sick so I went to look after her but it was to hard to have a long term relationship so we broke up. **

**Three years later I am the Director of NCIS and I am happy and Jethro and I are still best friends and Jackson is still like a father to me."**

**Abby looked at her with tears in her eyes**

"**That is so sweet have you ever thought at getting back together guys?" she asked looking at them they both nearly chocked on there drinks and looked at each other everyone was looking at them both wondering what the answer would be.**

"**Um it's complicated" she said looking into Jethro's eyes with what looked like sadness in them.**

"**Ok Gibbs Jenny we are going to play a game Gibbs you first clear your mind don't think about anything" she said**

"**That shouldn't be hard" Jenny Muttered Jethro shot her a 'Gibbs Glare'**

"**Ok now I am going to asks you some questions and you answer them real quick ok" Abby explained Gibbs just nodded and everyone just sat down to watch the game.**

"**What do you like better ties or bow ties?" Abby Asked.**

"**Ties" Gibbs Replied.**

"**Do you like Italian or Chinese food?" Abby questioned**

"**Chinese" He Replied**

"**Do you like French restraunts or Mexican restraunts?" Abby asked**

"**French Restraunts" he replied**

"**Do you love Jenny yes or no?" she asked hoping she knew the answer everyone was on the edges of their seats to hear his answer.**

"**YES!" He answered straight away Jenny looked at him wide eyed.**

"**You do" She asked softly.**

"**Yes I love you always have always will I have loved you since the first time I saw you." **

**He said looking into her eyes.**

**She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth there was love in his eyes the whole team were watching the couple.**

**Jackson could see in both of their eyes he knew what was about to happen.**

"**I love you too Jethro" she replied **

**He leant forward slowly capturing her lips in a slow deep passionate kiss.**

"**Ok eww I know you love each other and as much as we want mommy and daddy to have a baby do it in your own time and preferably in a room." Abby commented Tony snorted with laughter; Kate elbowed Tony in the chest; McGee blushed and Abby laughed at her own joke.**

**It was now midnight and everyone was sleeping in Gibbs basement because they were all too drunk to drive home Kate slept in Tony's arms; Abby slep In McGee's arms.**

**Upstairs Jackson slept in the spare bedroom and Gibbs and Jen was in his room talking.**

"**Jethro I love you can you remember when we were sixteen and you said that someday when I am ready we will get married." Gibbs nodded "Well Jethro I think I am ready I love my job and all but I shouldn't have given you up for you I love you more then anything in the world I am ready to become Mrs Jenifer Gibbs." she finished looking into his eyes with tears in her eyes smiling.**

**He reached into his side table draw and got something out of it and turned back to her "I am glad you said that because I have had this since we were twenty when we were undercover I am ready two I love you Jenifer Shepprd will you Marry me?." He asked looking into her eyes.**

**She looked at him and at the ring tears rolling down her cheeks **

"**Yes of course I will marry you I love you Jethro." he out the ring on her finger and sealed it with a kiss.**

"**Jethro" she said her heard resting on his chest.**

"**yes"**

"**I swear to god if you divorce me I will kick your ass" she said rather amused.**

**He laughed and said "Deal but Jen I will never divorced you I love you jen you are my first love and you will be my last."**

**The Next Morning:**

Jethro and Jenny walked downstairs to find the whole team including Jackson sitting in lounge drinking coffee and talking.

Jenny went and sat next to Abby while Gibbs went and sat next to his dad.

"Jen" Gibbs said

"Yes Jethro" she answered

"Let's play a game" he proposed

"ok" she said by now they had everyone's attention.

"Do you like Italian or Chinese food?" he asked

"Chinese" she answered

"Do you like French Restraunts or Mexican restraunts?" he asked

"French"

"Do you like the colour pink or blue?" He asked

"Pink" she answered she knew what was coming and was excited

"what did you do last night once you went to bed?" he asked

the whole team including Jackson cringed at this they really didn't need to know what happened last night in bed but they all keep listening.

"Got engaged" she answered without missing a beat.

There was a squeal from Abby.

"Oh my god, oh my god you guys are really getting married yay!"

There was a round of congratulations they were one big happy family Jethro and Jen couldn't wait to get married again they were together and that's how they were going to stay.


End file.
